


Where the Heart is

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: The Warrior of Light has a quiet moment and wonders: what is home?
Kudos: 1





	Where the Heart is

The idea of “home” was not a concept the Warrior of Light thought about much. Her original home had been with the A tribe and she’d left them along ago. Her sister, A’reshki, has stayed behind, much to A’shara’s dismay. Her mother was kind but soft. Her father was a murderer in her eyes. She no longer thought the tribe her home. Then, where was home?

Home, she realized, was the Rising Stones, where her comrades were. Home was in the arms of her lovers. It was flying with Penzance, her loyal chocobo. All the places she’d been, it was the people and creatures that cared about her that made a home, she concluded. It’s where the heart is that matters most.


End file.
